The Phoenix Chronicles: Reborn Ashes
by LazyLilies
Summary: Hogwarts never has a dull year, and this proves it! Follow Lily and James with their friends through love and peril danger and bravery, and adventure and learningsummaries will be written for yrs. 25, I will be making a new story following yrs. 6&7!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK! Welcome to my new version of what used to be _The Fellowship of the Phoenix_, and is now _The Phoenix Chronicles: Reborn Ashes_. I hope you like it.**

**Poll question, if you did read my last story, what was your favorite part or character?**

**THANX!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Reborn Ashes: Chapter 1- The Element of Surprise(?)**

_An owl soared gracefully in tight spirals, flying higher and higher threatening to obscure the code of gravity. The horizon creeping upon the nights turned back, to steal into dawn, and rid the sky of stars._

_Reaching it's climax, the owl stopped, and clamped in it's beak, was a destiny. A destiny filled with learning, adventures, dangers and a peephole into another world for one lucky acceptant. Except luck had nothing to do with it._

Lily's eyes fluttered as the summer dawn shone upon her as she awakened from a splendid dream where she was gliding with an owl past the silk of the starry wonders. A lovely day was arising although not including the extra twinge of August it was as nice as any other day in the little town of Surrey. Nothing suggesting any change of winds.

Dressing quickly, Lily pulled on a knot in her hair with a beautiful hand carved, wooden brush her father had given her for her eighth birthday.

Lain in the head of the brush were the words:

_To the sweetest girl,_

_May your blossom always grow_

_Happy Birthday –Dad_

Though a brush with such sentimental words would be meaningless to most others, it was, none the less, one of her most prized possessions.

Miles away, a certain boy was also greeting the new day. Crawling out of his crimson sheets, he rounded his massive, four poster bed to a giant dresser> Ruffling his very dark, messy, black hair, and, finding his full moon glasses, he blinked his hazel eyes adjusting to his newfound sight.

James picked a slightly wrinkled, red T-shirt, and some short slacks. Pulling on some running shoes, he headed down the stairs to breakfast where he could hear his mother's anxious rambling that he'd heard for weeks.

"That letter should arrive any day now! And I'm getting nervous Harold. What if he doesn't get accepted? What shall we do then?"

"Ruby calm yourself," James' father spoke calmly. "The boy is going to be accepted, it's one of those matters you should be sure of. Knowing that you went, and I went there should be no doubt he's going too."

In her blue blouse and tan skirt, Lily walked down the stairs listening to the crumple of newspapers, and simmering bacon, which meant her parents were downstairs.

Opening the kitchen door Lily saw her father reading _The Surrey Report_, Petunia eating quietly watching the news (something about a rage of owls...), and her mother hurrying about the kitchen flipping pancakes, and boiling eggs.

"Morning." Lily said as everyone turned to look at her for the first time.

"Morning." They chanted back, and turned back to their previous engagements, as if they'd never been disturbed.

Lily was used to this sort of cold shoulder, because she'd gotten it practically every morning for the past ten and a half years, not including her birthday, and Christmas.

She mentally sighed and pulled out her chair, and spooned a few strawberries and grapes onto her plate.

James entered the dinning hall, where his family ate every morning, unless his father was called to work early.

"James m' boy!" His father greeted, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great Dad. Mm, smells good!" James replied, sitting down, grinning.

"Here's some toast dear. Harold pass the butter please, what time is it?" She asked anxiously.

James' father just rolled his eyes, "Five minutes later than the last time you asked me. Ruby please, for all our sakes just wait ten more minutes until the post arrives, I have a feeling it'll come today."

"TEN MINUTES!" Ruby shouted, impatiently.

Lily finished breakfast quickly, and decided to go outside. So, pulling on some sandals, and grabbing a small ice pop, she retreated to the shade of the only large tree in the neighborhood located in the park.

The grass was a mixture of greens and yellows, and the trees reflected upon these colors. It all toned against a baby blue sky with a few hints of rose pink.

She had just finished her ice pop, when she saw the mailman walking towards the houses nearby. Lily was always one for mail, even if she never got anything. She just liked to spyonwhat the others were sent.

Running as fast as her thin legs could carry her she opened the front door before dropping the ice pop stick in the trash bin, and sitting on the stairs waiting for the mail to drop through.

"It's been ten minutes! Where's the post? You said it'd be here in ten minutes!" James' mother had gotten so jittery she'd gone to the window, and hadn't said a word for the whole meal till it had been ten minutes, and it hadn't come.

With a hint of humor, Harold replied, "Dearest, I think you'll find that the post comes from the north, and the window you're looking through is facing south, so... you wouldn't be able to see it coming from there anyway." James' father held in a laugh without looking up from _The Daily Prophet_.

James couldn't help but smirk at his parents, even if he too was getting anxious.

His mother gasped and rushed to find a window on the other side of the house, when an owl flew into the Hall, carrying about five letters.

As soon as the letters slid to the floor, Lily pounced, and thumbed through them, looking hurriedly over each shoulder, to make sure no one was watching her.

Something from Aunt Natalie in Ireland, a note from Petunia's pen-pal in Italy, a bill for father, her mum's book club notice- nothing for Lily.

It was only then that one more letter should drop through the door slot, and land in Lily's lap.

_Miss Lily Evans_

_Furthermost Bedroom Upstairs_

_7th Privet Drive_

_Surrey_

It was written in beautiful emerald, as ifreal emeraldshad been melted to write it. Lily had to think twice- it was a letter for _her_! Who was it from? She never got mail; she didn't have any friends at school, her parents were to busy praising Petunia (even though she usually got better grades) to send her anything. And Petunia- no... it was **not** Petunia, that was certain!

There was no return address, so Lily couldn't be more confused. Did _anyone_ know about this? Was this some big joke?

In the end she decided to go bring the letters in casually, as if she'd never found the letter.

"Mail!" She half shouted, as everyone followed her. (For once.)

Her mother picked up the letters, "For you John. Something for Petunia, and…Lily!" Her mother was completely astounded.

Lily's father crept back over and took the letter to the table; everyone, was now crowding around to see what she had recieved.

Opening the letter, Lily's father unfolded a piece of yellow colored parchment. Minutes of awkward silence passed as everyone read Lily's letter.

Lily's mother gasped; her fathers' eyes bulged; Petunia glared, and left at that instant, making sure to elbow her sister as she passed.

Lily trotted over suddenly, and bent the parchment, gently, at an angle so she could read it.

It said,

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment…_

_ Term begins on September 1st. We expect your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

_P.S. I will be holding a meeting with you and your family the 15th of August, for some information, if you accept. Please do not take any unneeded measures to contact us before then. –M.M._

As before, Lily had trouble putting together the whole of all the events that had just taken into effect.

When she looked up, she saw only smiles from her parents, something that meant even more than her wooden brush- Approval, pleasure, and love.

All was silence as the owl landed beside James' father. His mother suddenly crossed to behind James' chair, gripping tight as she watched her husband thank the owl, and take the letters. He began to look through them.

His pay, Ruby's latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, the house bills, a catalogue for the latest broom models, and…_the_ _letter_. He smiled proudly as he read the front,

_Mr. J. potter_

_Sixth Bedroom, Second Floor_

_Layswing Street_

_Gryffin Heights_

James and Mrs. Potter saw the reassuring smile, and Mrs. Potter squealed, jumping up and down like a little girl, her dark, black hair bouncing jubilantly.

Mr. Potter handed his son the letter of a lifetime, instinctively running his hand through his graying black hair, which matched James perfectly.And James read his letter, smiling the entire time.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment…_

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

"I guess the old bat's still teaching at Hogwarts, 'eh Ruby?" Mr. Potter joked.

"HAROLD! Minerva is quite a respected teacher, and besides, let's not ruin the moment, my Jamesie has just been accepted to Hogwarts, so it's time to celebrate!"

James cringed at the sound of his least favorite nickname.

"Or do _you_ have to go to work?" Mrs. Potter asked threateningly.

Mr. Potter gave a fake shiver, " Oooh touchy Ruby! Nah' of course not, it's James' big day. I'll call Alastor, tell him I can't come today, he'll understand. And that'd be your list son." Mr. Potter pointed to the back of the letter James was now looking over.

Mrs. Potter perked up, "Why don't we get your supplies too?"

"Another day Ruby, come on James! Ruby we're definetly throwing our End of Summer Party this year, except let's call it...The Beginning of Term Party!"

James grinned and rushed out of the hall.

A knock was heard a few weeks later on August 15th, two months before Lily's birthday, and Mrs. Evans, rushed to answer it immediately, knowing exactly who it should be- The Professor.

She wore dark, emerald, velvet robes, with a matching witch hat, holding a blue-green peacock feather. Altogether, very elegant, but very intimidating.

Minutes afterwards they were all sitting in the parlor, and the Professor was giving some information to Lily and her parents, since Lily had, of course, accepted the invitation to Hogwarts.

The Professor was giving them the talk about their secrecy code, what Lily would be learning, and the responsibilities for them, as a family.

The Professor held up a gold key,

"This is to get into your account at Gringotts, as we discussed earlier, and you will have a guardian family that may change occasionally. Your family this year, at least, is the Paul and Margaret Potter family.

"They have three children, two will be attending Hogwarts this year. Joseph, and Margaret. Margaret is your age, and actually quite a likeness to yourself, appearance wise. Joseph is Head Boy, a seventh year, while their youngest, Jill, is only ten, and will most likely be accepted next year. They will be taking you to get your supplies on August 26th. You are to meet them here at twelve o'clock."

She shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, nodded to Lily and the wide-eyed Petunia (who left immediately), and departed in a flash, literally.

Lily turned to her parents. Her mother wrapped an arm around her, something she rarely ever did, "We're so proud of you Lily." she whispered, Mr. Evans nodded.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope the back and forth between Lily and James wasn't too confusing. I wanted to do it that way, so you could see what different lives they lead.**

** -Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed my former version of this story, and to everyone who reviews this story. I only expect about two-three reviews within the next few weeks or so, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review!**


	2. Blushing at Diagon Alley

**A/N: HOORAH! I've finally updated! Srry it's taken so long guys life ain't easy! But it's a nice lengthy chapterI hope, and thank you jumpernumbernine for updating your story finally and the same to Starlight1234! Please update again real soon! And i'll try to update again real soon! School gets out in about 17 days! so by then the only excuse i'll have 4 not updating will be out of state vacations! Again srry 4 the wait! And for my pole question...how do you think Ron and hermione are gonna end up? If they are together, will they come with Harry? If they aren't...same question. The same for Harry and Ginny (srry i'm stealing your pole q. jumpernumbernine, but it was a real good one & i forgot to answer so here it is.**

**I think eventually Ginny and harry will get back together, because 1 They're cute together 'nough said! 2. Ginny is kinda what harry's reward will be when Harry defeats the dark lord because it's my personal opinion that he will, and blah blah blah, I have got to stop rambling! Plez R&R, you reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

Reborn Ashes- Chapter 2- Blushing at Diagon Alley

_"The Wand chooses the wizard…all may be very curious when it comes to a wands choice…always a journey to discover the perfect match, and make sure you find it!" –(I think you know who's talking in this case!)_

"Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as the sleek black car pulled up in a small lot. It was near an old-fashioned, black building Lily had never quite noticed before. But she wasn't the only one excited.

Mrs. Potter's daughter, Maggie, was looking forward to her first year as well, as was her older brother, Joseph, who had accepted the honor of Head Boy this year.

When Lily had first seen Maggie, it had been every effort of hers not to gasp- the likeness was unreal!

Maggie was a petite girl, and had turned 11 only just last June. She was a mixture of both shy and talkative, and asked just as many questions as Lily did. Her hair flew down to about six inches past her shoulders, so it was slightly longer than Lily's (Lily's was three inches below her shoulders), and was also a calm wavy, although, Lily's hair was much thicker.

Her eyes were a shade of green too, but they weren't as brilliant as Lily's. They were a pretty hazel, and when you saw them up close, you could find a few traces of sapphire there as well. Her skin was fine and sort of pale, and her ears and lips were smaller than average, but the only difference was Maggie had no freckles across the bridge of her nose, and Lily was about an inch shorter.

Joseph, on the other hand, was a strong young man who had just become of age in the wizarding world last July, and his straight passing marks had earned him his invitation as Head Boy. His hair was a neat, dark brown, but his eyes were an eager blue. His skin was tanner than his sisters, and his ears and lips were just the right size for his handsome face. He stood about six feet tall, so he was a little more than a foot taller than Lily and Maggie.

Mrs. Potter herself was about an average woman's height (5'7"), and had a very lean, petite body, like her daughter. Her hair was a short, dark brown, and a little wavy. Her eyes were blue and her skin was very fine. Her tone was friendly, but it wasn't a voice that you would use to talk down to a very small child, and Lily liked that. It didn't make her feel stupid.

A beautiful ring was also on Mrs. Potter's left hand. The main gem was one of the stones that changed colors depending on what color it was set against, and the ring itself was silver with cursive engravings, but Lily couldn't read them from the distance she was at.

However, Lily had found reason to be confused; the passersby didn't seem to notice any of the cast iron building jutting out on the sidewalk, much less any of the people going into it. The place wasn't exactly easy to miss!

As Joseph and Mrs. Potter headed for the Leaky Cauldron, Maggie caught sight of Lily's bemused expression.

"What is it Lily?"

Startled, Lily replied, "Why don't any of these people notice this place?"

Maggie gave a single laugh, "Because they're muggles!"

"Muggles?"

"That's what we call non-magic folk. They can't see it because it would alert them to our world. There's a back door that you can only reach by going through the Leaky Cauldron. It leads to where we're going, Diagon Alley."

There wasn't much you could see in the Leaky Cauldron. The only light there consisted of a few smoldering fireplaces, and some levitating candles, which Lily found very impressing.

Although, Lily didn't have much time to observe, she was too excited about this Diagon Alley place Maggie had mentioned. And Mrs. Potter was urging them on towards the back of the shop.

However this notion was slightly stunted as they opened the grubby door to daylight, and a brick wall stood around them, along with a few plastic bags of garbage.

Mrs. Potter then took a short wooden stick from her tweed cloak, and tapped a combination of the bricks on the surrounding wall. Suddenly, the wall began to curl away, and the sight to be seen was well…magical.

Before them was a world composed of imagination, magic, and everything else wonderful. There were shops with outrageous wares, and stores with so many unthinkable things! It was paradise! Except this time, Lily knew, it wasn't a like a book where it only existed in your mind, it was real, and it was the most beautiful place Lily had ever been!

"Off to Gringotts everyone!" Mrs. Potter smiled, and once again they headed off.

As soon as all their bags were bulging with galleons, sickles, and knuts, the adventure began, and they all went in search of the needs on their lists.

First they stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get the girls some new school robes, but Lily and Maggie fell in love with the ball robes instead. Their uniforms were nice, but they weren't anything compared to the sequined delights of the ball robes. Of course, Joseph had the chance to buy some dress robes because there was the Graduation Ball he had to go to, and the Prefect Party, but he insisted on waiting until he had a date to coordinate with.

Next they traveled on to what Lily claimed her favorite shop. Flourish and Blotts, the wizard bookstore! Not only did Lily buy the books she needed for school; she bought a good number that looked interesting. Some of them were information books, but others were on some of the mystical creatures she had read about in fairytales, and she wanted to see the same creatures through a wizard's perception.

Their third stop was the Apothecary, which Lily decided was both her least favorite, but the most interesting at the same time. They bought some basic potion materials for the girls, and some more advanced for Joseph.

They also bought some cauldrons, scales, telescopes, phials, and other foreign wizard needs, although, Joseph went off to look at broom models eventually. Maggie explained that Joseph was on the Quiddtch team; a chaser for Gryffindor- but he wasn't the captain. This was because another one of the chasers, a boy named Jeffery Stone, was in his Seventh Year as well, and had played on the team a year longer than Joseph, who had been too studious in his Second Year to try out. But there couldn't possibly be any bad blood between the two, as Maggie had explained, they'd been best friends since they met at Hogwarts. Being in the same dorm, it was hard not to be at least close acquaintances.

Eventually, they stopped by Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Lily and Maggie an owl. Lily named her light chesnut barn owl Meggie, after Maggie only with an 'e'. And Maggie called hers Lilee after Lily only with a long 'I' sound instead of a short 'I' sound.

Finally, just as the sun was starting it's descend, they were at their last stop. Ollivanders, the Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

Just as both girls were heading for the door Mrs. Potter stopped them.

"It's a very special day when a witch or wizard gets their first wand. It's, as my father put it, personal. So, Lily why don't you go first, Maggie can wait out here just a little longer. It shouldn't take you very long."

Lily felt her face go pale. By herself! Were these people crazy!

Despite the fearful butterflies that entered her stomach, Lily slowly dragged herself up the stairs (how was she supposed to argue with Mrs. Potter?), and tentatively opened the old door.

A bell tinkled overhead, as the door gaped open. But, she wasn't the only one there. A young boy, about her age, with very tousled, dark hair was picking up a wand as she quietly shut the door, and an older man was behind a cluttered desk where the boy stood. They had not noticed her.

Suddenly Lily's heart gave a harsh clench, which usually told her that something A.) Bad was going to happen or B.) Something she would regret later was about to happen.

Her heart did not deceive her, and as the boy flicked the wand, a glass shattered, drawers flew open, their papers exploding chaotically, while boxes flew off shelves and feather quills went flying.

Lily screamed (a little more girlishly than she would've liked) and the young boy, and the old man swerved around to see who had caused the ruckus.

The papers settled and Lily's cheeks went from flour white, to beet red.

"I'm…I…I'm dreadfully sorry." Lily stuttered, "I just…I…didn't know that that was going to happen…but…'erm…" Lily bit her lip, this was the most she'd ever been embarrassed since Petunia had actually gotten a better grade on an arithmetic test when they were little.

The old man smiled mercifully, "Not to worry, we were just trying to find young Mr. Potter here, a wand. I expect you came for the same reason 'eh? You look about the same age."

"Yes sir." Lily had become very interested in her shoes, and twirled a strand of her fiery red hair around her fingers, but she glanced up at him with her brilliant green eyes all the same.

"Well then, every customer is welcome, so pull up a chair…" a chair slid out from a closet under a staircase, "…and we'll have this finished up with this wand I believe Mr. Potter. Mahogany, 11 inches, phoenix feather, pliable, very good for transfiguration work I bet you'll find…"

A few minutes later the boy had his mahogany wand, and came over to Lily.

Gathering her little bag of what she had left from Gringotts, Lily stood up to meet him.

"I am really, very sorry I…interrupted you, finding your first wand is special, and I must've ruined it, I'm sorry."

When she looked up at him she saw his hazel eyes nearly hidden by a pair of full moon glasses. His face was kind, and understanding, and all Lily could do, again, was blush.

He smiled, "Don't worry about that, in fact I should be thanking you!"

"In what way?" Lily was confused at why he should be so nice to her.

"Because now, the day I got my first wand is even more memorable." He grinned.

Lily's smile widened graciously. He did have a cute smile, but his features reminded her of someone.

"I'm Lily Evans. I'm a first year at Hogwarts this year."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Lily Evans" he preformed a mock bow, "I am James Potter, your fellow first year, and friend."

Lily laughed.

James' stomach somersaulted, and he had to say, he wasn't expecting that. But there was something about her laugh that sent a chill up his spine, and his gut aquiver, but he sort of liked it.

Lily suddenly felt even warmer and was sure she'd never done this much blushing in her entire life. But, somehow, it was a happy warm that filled her, not an embarrassing one, and suddenly her fingers began to tingle, and her stomach rocked, as if she were on a boat. But she sort of liked it.

"Now I believe someone was waiting to find a wand?" Mr. Ollivander broke into their reveries. But his face was kind and a look of knowing glimmered in his liquid silver eyes.

Regretfully Lily looked up, "Yes sir, I'm coming! It was nice meeting you James. I look forward to seeing you at school." She gave a final smile, and left for the desk.

James smiled back. He just couldn't get over the fact that there was something about her eyes the way they sparkled like beautiful emeralds. And her smile, the way it poured that warm feeling in his heart, and how she had twirled her hair when she had blushed, not to mention her laugh, it was like an ocean blue wave, the way it rippled…

And her name…

"Good-bye…Lily." It waltzed off his tongue. And he would never forget it.

And so he left thinking about the girl with emerald eyes, and an ocean wave laugh, chanting "Lily…Lily…Lily..."

Before long, Lily had burst open her fair share of cabinets, and sent wood shavings flying like fire embers. But, finally, she had found it, her very first wand. Oh how excited she was to show her mum and dad!

It was an ivory colored 10 and ¼ inch willow wand with a phoenix feather core and a very 'swishy' body, which according to Mr. Ollivander should help her with charm work.

But when Lily exited the shop. Her friends' faces weren't as jubilant and bright as they had been before she'd left.

"I'm sorry if I took too long," She peered at them apologetically, "There was someone in before me." Lily thought she heard one of them mumble something like, "We know." But she shrugged it off as Mrs. Potter brightened slightly, and nudged her daughter to go ahead, leaving an open spot on the iron bench for an out of sorts Lily.

After Maggie had her own wand (Holly 13 ¼ inches, unicorn hair) Mrs. Potter took them out to a restaurant called Florean Fortescues. It was mainly an ice cream parlor, and they had some of the most outrageous flavors!

There was Droobles Bubble Gum, Dragons Delight, Barefoot Boggart, Werewolves' Best, Lovesick Lemon, Mystery of the Mermen (released after the book _Mystery of the Mermen_ came out, which happened to be one of the books Lily had bought at Flourish and Blotts), and so many others!

In the end, Mrs. Potter chose 'Florean's Favorite' (a blend of chocolate, caramel, and vanilla with crushed peanut butter cups). Joseph bought the Bertie Botts special of the day, Peppermint (with some peppermint jellybeans added in). Maggie had Arabian Nights (a spicy cinnamon flavor with nutmeg and other delicious spices), and Lily chose the plain, but tasty Vanishing Vanilla (but she quickly made note to try something new next time, when the ice cream kept flickering in her bowl.)

After some animated conversation with Maggie and her family, Mrs. Potter declared it was time they brought Lily home.

The car ride home was very uneventful, but Lily didn't care. She'd asked all the questions she could think of, and she was too tired to talk anymore. She could only think of all the things she'd learned that day, and what fun it would be with Maggie and Joseph at school. But they weren't the only things on her mind as the sun went down.

As her eyelids grew heavy, she thought of how depressed and tense the feeling had been after she had come out of Ollivanders.

Lily finally convinced herself to think about it later, and her mind soon turned to a set of hazel eyes masked by a pair of full-moon glasses, and a head of extremely ruffled hair, on a kind, understanding face.

If only she knew…

**A/N: Srry again for taking so long to update, and reviews always help me update faster! We had a few new reviewers, but thnx to all the old as well!Thnx to Lawwwren, angelcandi, Maurdersroxmysox, saybriel-terrigan, sashi the tootsie roll, tayni the tiny, Deamer, and Ruthie 4 all of your reviews! I feel so loved! tear**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	3. The Before and The After

**A/N: CHELLO! Yes it's a musical instrument, but it's how i'm saying hello today also! I love my reviewers! And I hope you all go review happy when you read this chappie! Srry it's taken so looooooooooong but since I'm moving it can only get worse. Lots of Healer information in this one, prolly why it took so loong to write. And the poll question is if you had to leave your friends behind to go to another place faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr away, who would you take with you? MauraderEmpress83 still leads for the best reviewer, why don't you guys try to catch her? But watch out, she's fast! And i do enable anonymous reviews in case anyone's forgotten >. ! And thank you to Starlight1234 for checking out my story...plez update yours!R&R!**

**I remain your humble...**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

The Before and The After- Chapter 3 Reborn Ashes

"_For every flower_

_That withers and dies_

_Another blooms in its stead._

_For every (generation)_

That withers and dies 

_Another grows in its stead."_

_-Easter Parade_

As soon as Margaret Potter had dropped off her kids at home, she put on some old brown robes, and disapparated to Healer Headquarters.

Healer Headquarters was the 'bat cave' for eight heirs to the Healer gifts. It had been named after a section of St. Mungo's with the same name, so only those informed would know of what they were really speaking of, and so eavesdroppers wouldn't become suspicious.

It was an unseekable place beneath Hogwarts, of which you could only reach by swimming deep into the black lake or through the trapdoor in Professor Dumbledore's office, beneath his desk.

The trapdoor itself was a phoenix weeping blood tears, pasted against a blank horizon made of a mirror material that didn't seem to provide a reflection for the onlooker. Along the edge was the pattern of the eight Healer jewels.

The black 12 point-star shaped, gem. Filled with an ever-moving draft of smoke.

The emerald, scroll shaped gem, with a strange inscription written on the back.

The topaz, shooting star shaped gem.

The ruby, flame shaped gem.

The amethyst, arch shaped gem. **(amethyst a light purple gem)**

The sapphire, water wave shaped gem.

The gold, cloud shaped gem.

And the diamond, sun covered by a cresent moon shaped gem.

No one knew exactly what the trapdoor signified, but it had been there, years and years ago, simply covered by a velveteen rug, from Headmaster Dippet's time.

Margaret appeared in the Professor's office (the shield had been dropped that night for quicker arrival to the meeting), and with a quick, yet futile attempt to sight the professor in his office, Margaret swept over to the mysterious trapdoor. And pulled off the new rug of wool on top, and opened the heavy trapdoor.

Holding tight to the edge of her robes, Margaret slipped down the shoot, watching the swirls of red, silver, green, blue and all others as she slid down to the end of the ride.

Healer Headquarters was an absolutely marvelous place!

As soon as you landed out of the shoot, there was a corridor with many side tunnels, illuminated by carved Phoenix-shaped torches, now set afire. Moving photos of the past 99 Healer Generations.

The side tunnels were rooms for each Healer, and one was for the people like Margaret called Healer Handlers, who help the Healers. At the end, there was a tunnel to the Headquarters meeting room.

On the left of the shoot was a glistening water fall, which was where the underwater passage led up to, and it glimmered blue and wonderful, as if sapphires had been melted into a shimmering liquid.

In the water there was also a basket of white flower petals, and a square of diamond of a long white ribbon with the name 'Christianna Prewett' etched in Gold thread.

Christianna Prewett was the White Healer of the past Generation, and had, just recently, been murdered by the Dark Lord himself.

She had fought for her life at a surprise attack on her home, alongside her husband, and Healer Protector, Sebastian Stone.

A Healer Protector was a person specially chosen by the Healer jewels themselves. The jewels look into someone's heart and prepare a destiny for their heir. They choose whom they will love, whom they'll hate, and nurture, some certain virtues or weaknesses.

As the destiny moves on, there is a certain time where the heir is faced with problems they cannot face alone and they are forced to ask for help from the person they love most.

The name 'Protector' comes from the power a Healer can be given when the protector dies for, or in the place of their Healer.

The result; the Healer could either become immortal, or pass on their new special protection, and cause a 'shield', so to speak, around the one of their choice.

However, over the last 99 generations, such a sacrifice had never been committed.

Some of the protectors had sometimes become confused, and thought that if they were killed _before_ their Healer that they could provide their protection to the Healer; but such was not the case.

One protector without much wit, even prepared an attack on his own Healer in the late 1800's so that he could be sacrificed for his Healer. Which of course didn't happen, because the Protector cannot take any part in his own 'unknown' execution.

In order for the protection to be activated, the Healer must be in a life or death situation of which true danger could inflict a fatal result on the Healer. And that's where the Protector comes in.

If the Protector knowingly charges at danger (of which they have not planned) for the Healers protection, knowing they may not survive, and dies, then is the protection bestowed upon the Healer, and then it's the Healers choice to do what they please with that protection.

The Headquarters Meeting room was almost full, except for eight seats near the head of the table.

Some of those present included: Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Nicholas Flamel and his grandson Louis Flamel (black protector), Sebastian Bones (white), Maya McKinnon (gold), Ricky McDonald (emerald), one of Margaret's ministry friends; Christopher Lupin (sapphire), Wilma Meadowes (topaz), Amelia Susan Bones, Edgar Bones, Rubeus Hagrid, Griselda Marchbanks, new Hogwarts graduates Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and a few others.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I suspect you all know the reason for this meeting, and I'm sure you saw the basket of white rose petals on your way in…and it grieves me to say, we have, indeed, lost our gentle Christianna." Minerva McGonagall took out a handkerchief, and passed it to Hagrid.

"As you know, Voldemort (flinch) did in fact confront Christianna and Sebastian at their house in Bristol. Christianna and Sebastian fought back, but when the werewolves were called Christianna was forced to surrender; …they caught Sebastian and threatened to bite him. You can only expect what happened next. Voldemort (flinch) used his opportunity, and thus is why Christianna is not with us today."

Margaret looked up the table at Sebastian. His eyes filling rapidly, and a look of pure guilt and failure on his face. "He's being to hard on himself." Margaret thought quietly.

A few words were said for Christianna and her fellow Healers, Charles Flamel (Black), Horris McKinnon (Emerald), Celia Meadowes (Topaz), Colton Alexanders (Ruby), Kristine Williams (Amethyst), Anette Lupin (Sapphire), and Stewart McKinnon (Gold).

After all the stories and Thank-yous, Dumbledore told the protectors of their new duties as Healer Trainers. The Healer Trainers, were basically the past Generation of Protectors, and they teach the new Generation some of the things their Healer told them about their powers. However, the Handlers, take care of everything before "it" all takes place.

Finding the new Healers can take time, and they might never actually have a full group of eight at once, but there is always one of every color in a Generation.

First Dumbledore chooses a group of bright, kind and responsible students at Hogwarts, from there he has them associate with one of the Handlers, and then at the time the Handler feels they're ready, they are tested by their magic abilities, and by a written test as well.

The last and final step of the Healer hunt is, Dumbledore has a 'chat' with the kids who passed. He asks them things like "Has something strange ever happened to you?" or "Were you able to do things, see things, feel things you couldn't explain before you came to Hogwarts?"

Finally…he looks into their eyes, searching for the one thing that stamps all true Healers. The healer jewels. By then he knows for sure that they are the true Healers.

When the meeting came to a close, Dumbledore asked a few of the Handlers to stay behind. Including Margaret.

He brought them to his own secret tunnel behind the meeting room, where eight seats were waiting for them. He took his seat behind his desk, and pulled a drawer open, bringing out a sheet of parchment, with several names written in silver ink upon it.

"This," He began, "Is the list of students coming to Hogwarts this year my friends." he bent to reach for another long scroll of parchment. "And this is the list of students already accepted into Hogwarts."

The names upon the second scroll dropped to the floor immediately, while sitting down, and each individual name had a number 2 – 7 next to it, and was scrawled in either scarlet, gold, blue, or emerald.

Dumbledore rolled up the scrolls, and set them on the desk. "Eight students who have come to Hogwarts within the last two school years, and the coming two years possess a special gift. The catch is…we have to find them.

"As you all might've noticed by now, no Slytherin has ever been chosen during our time. And the reason why is, when the Healers revealed themselves to the four founders, Salazar Slytherin plotted against them, and since then…no Slytherin has ever been invited to the Healer powers. An enchantment was activated by the 10th Generation, because the jewels didn't want to exclude someone with a pure heart, or sure agility, no matter what their labeled house was.

The enchantment was that if any of Slytherin's chosen ones (students) ever caught one of the jewels, Slytherin himself would come back, and overtake the school, which would, most likely, lead to the destruction of our world."

Margaret and the others listened intently, "I've never heard that part of the Healer History." Margaret thought aloud.

Dumbledore smiled, "Only the Healers have ever asked, but none of you, even the Healers, have ever heard the Prophesy of the Birth of the Healers."

The Handlers leaned in a little closer; ready to listen to the words, Dumbledore had to say.

Dumbledore spoke in his gentle voice, "That at the rise of the full moon over the eighth night, after all the Healers of the 100th generation have been found, a silver phoenix will awaken the sun, speeding time, and appear in the 100th White Healer's dreams, revealing the night of her last breath. And even her blood, with phoenix tears cannot save her now."

The room was silent, as all the Handlers present heard the hint just spoken from a prophecy proclaimed thousands of years ago.

Margaret had heard it too, "So the White Healer will be a girl, like Christianna." Margaret whispered.

Dumbledore didn't move, but went on.

"And as her protector falls, the sacrifice travels to the roots of the tree, and immortality is not pursued, but protects the chosen one as the weight of the past is stored upon his shoulders, never to be released again."

Margaret could not believe it, there were so many possible pathways that prophesy could go down to make a conclusion.

Margaret knew, at least, the fact that one of the White Healers powers was futuristic-dreams. So the part about the silver phoenix must mean that, the silver phoenix would come to the White Healer's dreams, and show her what would happen on the last night of her life. As for the second part, Margaret would need some time to think.

Dumbledore continued, "Now, it is my job to find students, that may possibly be our next generation, but it is your job to prepare them for the test. And then the worthy ones move on to be the past protectors responsibility. I'll see you all at our next meeting in my office when I've found some possible heirs, but until then, have a great end to your summer, everyone!"

**A/N: 411 city right? U think u can remember all that Healer stuff? I gave a lot away too, so hope you enjoyed this chappie, I think it's my favorite so far, and happy 4th o' July to the American's and to any brittish out there...what is the 4th of July like in England? Just out of curiosity? And don't forget to answer the poll, If you had to go someplace faaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr away for a looooooooooooong time, and you could bring 1 friend w/ you who would it be? Love you guys! REVIEW!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	4. Suns and Moons

**A/N: HEY READERS! Despite the turn of events of summer, I've actually managed to give you another chappie! Aren't you soooooooooooo proud of me! And you know what the even better news is, I should have one up again either tommorw or thursday! I love sugar...really motivates you! And I'm soooooo happy! I not only get to go to a sleepover on Friday, but I actually have my entire story almost completely figured out! You know what that means! Faster updates! So R&R, and everybody needs to check the authors note at the bottom of my profile! My friend needs a little sunshine! I'll pay you all back for it, I promise!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**ps. srry but there's no quote on this chappie, couldn't find one in the depths of my mind, so I'll give you two on the next one, or an extra chappie! Deal? Luv u guys!**

**Reborn Ashes: Chapter 4: Suns and Moons**

Even when Christianna locked the door behind her she knew something was wrong.

Putting down her bag as she took off her brown, leather jacket, she looked around the parlor.

The front lamp was on and her husband's latest book laid open on the side table, next to a clay jar full of roses.

Sliding off her shoes, she heard her husband's usual tread in the kitchen, just beyond the swinging doors. She picked up her bag, and crossed over to the open book, closed it, and headed up the back stairs up to their room.

But then, that feeling she'd had when she'd walked in returned, and she halted just in front of her closed bedroom door. Someone was in the bedroom.

Christianna slid her wand out of her pant pocket, and cautiously turned the knob. She took a peak through the crack, and saw Sebastian, sitting on their bed eating popcorn from a small bowl, watching television.

He looked at the open door, "Hey, look who's home!" He greeted her cheerfully. "Come sit with me, and we'll watch this new movie together." He gestured toward the open space at his side.

Christianna gave him a puzzled look, and set his book down on the nightstand, "Weren't you just in the kitchen?"

Sebastian looked at her suspiciously, "No." He stated, "I thought that was you." and he sat up and turned off the television, grabbing his wand in the process.

Walking past Christianna, and out of the bedroom, Sebastian stopped, listening to the now multiple pairs of footsteps downstairs. His eyes widened, and he exchanged expressions with his equally frightened wife.

However, Christianna disposed of her fear immediately, something Sebastian had always admired in her; her ability to face fear with a straight face. Maybe that was why she was such an extraordinary auror! Not to mention her other renowned gifts.

He saw her reach down into her shirt, bringing up her special Healers necklace. On it was a beautiful diamond, pure white, in the shape of a sun slightly covered by a crescent moon, hanging on a clean white ribbon.

The jewel began to glow, and Christianna's wand suddenly went from plain, long, and brown, to a beautiful white, with swirl engravings and a diamond handle.

Sebastian also took out a special silver watch Christianna had given him the night she asked him to be her protector. Underneath the face of the watch was an engraving identical to Christianna's jewel. It glowed as well, and his wand also turned to sleek silver.

Their clothes began to morph into something different as well. Soon Christianna wore a beautiful flowing dress, complete with corset, and tiny gold moons and suns across the print, with golden lining. Her hair was curled, and atop her head sat a gold tiara with the White Healer Gem upon it. Sebastian had special robes of a whitish-silver, with silver buttons of the White Healer sigma, and his watch turned over with the engraving side up.

The two sneaked halfway down the stairs, and listened to the voices conversing in the other room. One voice was a low growl with a tone of impatience waiting to burst. The other was a steady whisper, with a threatening edge.

"We have the house, We're in a perfect position to strike!" The growl spoke.

"You know as well as I, Fenrir, it isn't that easy. These are special people, even by our standards. Old magic works on their side, and even I'm no match for the old magic which protects these mudbloods." The steady whisper hissed softly.

"I see your reasoning my Lord, but you have yet to convince me. We have the man trapped upstairs! We can surround him! He'll surely give up when he realizes he's no match for our forces! We should strike NOW!" Voices hummed softly in the back of the room.

"How many times must I tell you…" Voldemort's voice was growing impatient, "That these are not ordinary victims of our attacks!" he paused, "And just because you admire the woman so much…I'll let you be the one to kill her!" The Dark Lord laughed silently, along with a few other Death Eaters.

Sebastian turned to Christianna. Had he said admired? But Sebastian quickly put the pieces together.

Fenrir Greyback, from school! The boy with the cursed werewolf transformations, he had left Hogwarts after his Fourth Year. He was also a rising name on the Ministry of Magic's list of suspect murderers.

He had always envied Sebastian in his relationship with Christianna.

Christianna herself, on the other hand, wasn't interested in the lusts of drop our school boys.

Voldemort had come to murder them!

She put her hands on Sebastian's shoulders, and turned him to face her.

"You know what's going to happen tonight don't you?" Her face was fixed pleadingly.

He looked at her for a long time, until he was sure he could never forget her face. Her brilliant green eyes, her dark, dark brown hair in beautiful curls, her long eyelashes, and velvety soft pure white skin.

He took her hand and caressed it with his fingers. They lingered over her ring for a moment, and then he suddenly pulled her into a hug, and kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck, as she returned the kiss. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, knowing this may be the last kiss they shared.

Finally, Christianna broke away, "I love you." She whispered.

Sebastian smiled, his eyes threatening to spill, "I love you too."

She kissed him once more before taking his hand, and leading him down the rest of the stairs.

"When I say three," Christianna pointed her wand at the door leading from the parlor to the kitchen, "We'll both blast down the door."

And they both counted, "1…2…3!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ They shouted in unison.

Several Death Eaters were thrown back unconscious against the opposite wall.

Immediately, Voldemort pushed through his horde of Death Eaters to face the Problem. As he recognized Christianna and Sebastian, his elusive frown was replaced by a corrupt grin.

"Well if it isn't the Stone Duo! I'd rather hoped you would come to our little party. It is in honor of you after all! You…and your deaths!" All the Death Eaters laughed.

Sebastian and Christianna looked at each other and smiled.

"Weather we live or die is no longer any matter to us…"

Christianna finished his sentence, "Merely if we do live, that you won't be given an invintation to live with us!" And the battle began!

While Sebastian continued to lead the fight inside, Christianna blasted Death Eaters out of the way, leading them outside.

Except that outside…A herd of werewolves covered half the yard!

Christianna glanced up at the midnight sky, and sure enough, the full moon was pasted among the many evergreens.

Fenrir was prepared when the battle began, and he ran straight at Sebastian, ready to bite!

As much a werewolf as he was, the Dark Lord had helped him to gain back his control of his monstrous body during the Full Moon. Therefore he wouldn't simply run wild at surprise attacks like these.

Sebastian fell to the ground as Fenrir pounced on him. He managed to avoid the sharp teeth, and threw a disarmer at his opponent.

Fenrir cursed openly as his head hit the wall, and was just about to drive at Sebastian again when Voldemort caught his shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting a certain duty I gave you the privilege of carrying out?" He boomed angrily, and he threw Fenrir in the direction of the screen door.

Taking deep breaths, Fenrir looked up to see how things were in the backyard.

Christianna seemed to be unanimously defeating all her counterparts. Death Eaters and werewolves lay all around the backyard tied, bleeding, unconscious, or any other result of Christianna's genius.

Standing up, Fenrir, let out an enormous howl, and all the other werewolves stopped and parted as Fenrir confronted Christianna.

Christianna pointed her wand directly at Fenrir, "What do you want Greyback?"

He stepped forward, "If you really want to know…" he paused, "You."

She gave a dry laugh. "Ha! Well you're a little late youdamn git! Now are you here to kill me or to pledge your undying adoration for me in front of a herd of werewolves who, like yourself, are subject to the biggest bastard in wizard existence?"

"Alright! I admit it," Fenrir put his claws up in mockery, "My mission is, regrettably, to eliminate you from existence, just thought I'd show you my better side this time!"

Christianna's eyes turned to slits, "Then why not get it over with fast and easy?" She sent a disarmer at his chest, causing him to hurtle backward.

The other werewolves prepared to lunge at her, but Fenrir howled again, and stood up once more, growling ferociously.

When Fenrir stopped growling, all the other werewolves ran off into the forest behind the house.

"See that?" Fenrir mocked, and grabbed her arms, "I saved you."

"I don't need any 'help' from filth like you!" She pulled as hard as she could to get out of his grasp, but his claws wouldn't give.

"I'm afraid my dear," Voldemort spoke behind them, "It is you who are the filth."

Greyback faltered, but he still didn't let go of Christianna's arms, "My Lord…would you…'er…like to…'er…finish her off?" He gave half a pleading face to his master.

Voldemort's slit eyes shone in victory under the cloak, "No, no for I seeyou have everything under control, I just thought the dear girl would want to see her husband one…last…time!" He laughed.

"Sebastian!" Christianna screamed his name.

Two Death Eaters had hold of his arms, and Sebastian was desperately trying to break free.

"I mean it Peterson, the ministry will lock you up in Azkaban to rot for this!" He stopped as he saw Fenrir holding back Christianna.

"Sebastian!" Christianna called again!

"No." Sebastian whispered in horror. "NO! Christianna!" He pulled with every fiber of his being, and broke free one of his arms. He had only taken a few steps when…

"_Crucio!_" One of the Death Eaters shouted.

"NO!" Christianna screamed as she watched her husband writhe in pain and agony.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, "STOP IT!"

After five minutes, the Death Eater finally heeded Christianna's orders.

"Well done Bella!" Voldemort shouted in applause! "The Cruciatus! And very well executed!"

Bellatrix Black took off her mask as her master applauded. "Thank you master." She bowed deeply.

"Bellatrix Black!" Christianna spat, her face stained with the falling tears. "You traitor."

Bellatrix smiled, "Like master, like servant! And it's Lestrange now" She pointed to the ring on her left hand, as Rodopholus Lestrange put his hand on her shoulder.

Sick! Thought Christianna.

Voldemort spoke up again, "Now, Fenrir, think you can beat that?" And he threw Fenrir a wand.

Two more Death Eaters now held onto Christianna's wrists, and stood about ten feet away from Fenrir.

"Go on." Voldemort said, egging him on. "Kill her! Use all the hate you have for all those years she turned you down!"

Fenrir picked up the wand.

"You know – we know you won't do it!" Christianna spoke, "Why have this damn, black hearted, snake boss you around?"

Fenrir raised the wand slightly.

"You don't have to listen to him, you can run- Now! Like the other werewolves did!" Christianna raised her voice.

"You can't hide from me Fenrir!" Voldemort chanted.

Fenrir looked down at the wand, debating…

Christianna shouted, "The only reason I never liked you was because you were so eager to listen and obey Voldemort and his sissy followers! It never had anything to do with you being a werewolf!"

"She's lying Fenrir! Do it Now! Kill her!"

Fenrir watched them each in turn.

"I can hide you from him, you can escape!"

"You can never escape me Fenrir!"

"Don't listen to him!" Sebastian shouted with Christianna.

"KILL HER NOW!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"STOP IT!" Fenrir collapsed, hands on his head, as if he'd just gotten a severe migraine.

"THAT'S IT!" Voldemort drew his wand, and before anybody knew what he was doing…

"_Avada K-_"

But the words didn't come…Sebastian thought he'd passed out, but then he saw her walk over to him.

Christianna had frozen time.

She passed her hands through his hair, over his shoulders, and enveloped him in a final hug.

He felt her tears fall on his robes, and so he let out his, and they fell on the hem of her dress. She kissed him…one last tender kiss…

"Good-bye." She cried…tears falling freely down her rosy cheeks…

And then…

"_Avada kedavra!_"

"NO!" Sebastian screamed, but even seconds later when he was holding her limp body in his arms, he knew…she was gone.

Dead.

**A/N:So sad! I know, but I want you all to give me reviews, so i have to gve you good chapters right? This is by far my favorite chapter! It's so cool, and it was really easy to write, plus you all got a little of the romance you've been waiting for! heehee so R&R! I'll reply! And leave a note for ya in the next chappie! Don't forget to check my profile! And Jumpernumbernine! UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	5. A Sinister Mission

**A/N; Woohoo! I'm on Fire! Another chappie is here my commited readers! This is truly a pricless moment. I'm going to be out of town for a while, and things will be getting installed at my new house for the next couple weeks, so I want a full inbox of reviews for the last 2 chappies! PM's are good too, but I love my reviews soooooooooo much more! A girl just wants to feel loved! I gave you a little quote i made up this time, and I promise the next one will be up as soon as the computer starts running again. (we have to diconnect it for the movers)**

**Luv you all, hope your enjoying your summer, and R&R!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Reborn Ashes- Chapter 5- A Sinister Mission**

_There's a difference between respect and fear. Respect is an aspect of admiration, and free will. Fear is a display of force, by threatening with dangers of those who mean most to you."_

In an old house in Little Hangleton, a circle of hooded figures stood, facing a middle-aged man, with his head bowed sadly.

"I'm quite disappointed in your display of weakness this evening, Fenrir." Voldemort spoke smoothly.

"Forgive me master…" Fenrir pleaded, "it shall never happen again."

"No it shall not," Voldemort stood up, "But it should have never happened in the first place…_Crucio!_"

Fenrir keeled over in pain, gasping for breath, screaming in terror, until his skin began to break and every thrash meant blood.

Five minutes passed…then ten…then fifteen, but Voldemort would not break the curse. He simply stood there, wand pointed, eyes watching. And underneath all the masks that encircled the raging man, a smirk was hidden under a pair of vicious eyes, dancing with pleasure…watching, never saying a word, just watching.

After 20 long minutes, Voldemort finally broke the curse, and casually sat back down in the chair hidden in the shadows of the house.

Fenrir stared at the blood around him…his blood, and he saw the deep cuts left in his skin from the invisible, white hot knifes, that had only just been there.

He didn't stand up, he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to. Instead he propped himself up on his bleeding knees, and bowed, humbly, to his master saying, "My Lord, I beg you…give me one last chance. Please! Let me show you that my place is here, in the Dark Forces. Allow me the opportunity to gain back my honor."

All heads turned to Voldemort now.

Voldemort seemed to ponder this. He looked at each of his Death Eaters in turn, and then looked at Fenrir, still bowing in his blood.

"You really think you can show me honor again?" Voldemort stood over Fenrir, his eyes staring from inside the shadow of a hood.

"Yes, dear master," Fenrir had trouble standing up, "My honor lies with you."

Voldemort looked at Fenrir deep in the eyes, but he saw no lies behind them, so he turned back to his seat.

"As a matter of fact…" He began, "I do have a mission for you, a very…sinister mission. Voldemort clasped his hands together in delight.

"Now that Christianna is dead," He saw a small pang erupt in Fenrir's eyes, which only delighted him even more. "The jewels will have left for their new heirs."

"What are you saying master?"

Voldemort looked with hunger at Fenrir's willingness to do anything he asked. "Our mission, is to find out who those next heirs are. Who do you think will have the best idea?"

Fenrir pondered this for a minute, then smiled, "The old man, Dumbledore!" he spat the name with a hint of disgust.

"Exactly."

"But what would you have me do exactly, master?"

Voldemort's smile widened so you could see the ugly teeth beneath the hood, "As you know, Christianna wasn't the only of her kind, she was simply the last to die (pang), the last of her generation, the White Healer. Do you remember who was first to die?"

"Of course master, it was my first mission, the night we killed Charles Flamel, the Black Healer, right in front of his father too." He smiled viciously.

Voldemort nodded.

"You are to break into Hogwarts, and find out who Dumbledore believes the Eight Healers are. Once you have them, bring them to me, I'll be waiting for you here. And then we'll plan the real fun!" Voldemort and the others laughed.

"Now go, you'll want to be prepared, and get a few of those scratches cleaned." He mocked silently.

Fenrir turned to go.

"Wait, Fenrir!" Voldemort stopped him, "You do realize, that if at any point you decide to run, betray, or confuse me I will have a few more murders to perform then simply eight murders for eight Healers! Now go!" He shouted suddenly.

Bellatrix Black turned to him, "But master, you cannot trust him, surely he will try to lead us astray! Someone must keep him in line!"

"Bella's right!" A female voice shouted, "He could betray us all at any moment if we do not watch him!"

Voldemort smiled passively, "Do not worry, dear Narcissa, I shall have someone watch him at all times."

Another voice, male this time spoke up, "Then who will it be?"

"Surely not Lucius." A voice shouted,

"What do you have against me?" Lucius retorted,

"You are too young, unlike Holland, Lucius." Another said.

"That's right!" Replied Holland,

" Buzz off, Alisson! _He's_ too old!" Lucius thundered,

"Watch your tongue young one!" A woman said from next to Holland.

"Stay out of this Elaine!" Narcissa defended,

Soon all of the Death Eaters were involved in a big fight!

Finally, Bellatrix screamed, "I WILL GO!" All the others stared at her.

The Dark Lord has said himself that I show great talent on the field. Nor am I too young, or too old. I will watch after Fenrir."

Voldemort smiled at Bellatrix, "Very good Bella, but please, don't help him, simply make sure he won't run off with or without the information.

"I will master." And she darted out after Fenrir.

James laughed silently, as he watched his mother argue, with the house elves helping her organize James' trunk.

He had tried to persuade his mother that he could do it himself, but she had only shook her head and replied, "No, otherwise you'll be expelled from Hogwarts the next day, with all those tricks you'll bring with you. Besides you'll most likely forget something important, like socks, or pajamas, or underwear! No, I will help you pack!"

So here he was 'Out of the way", while his mother 'helped' him pack his trunk.

James' Father walked in, "Honestly Ruby! Are you sending the boy to Hogwarts or the states for a year!"

Ruby stopped rearranging things in the trunk, stood up, and brushed a few of her graying black hairs out of her face.

"Must you scare me like that?" Mrs. Potter scolded.

Mr. Potter chuckled, "I just came by to show James something." He winked.

She moved closer to him, "Already?" she whispered, "I thought you were going to give it to him at the train station tomorrow!"

"Only if you want him haunting the school train…" Mr. Potter smiled sarcastically.

Mrs. Potter saw the sense in this, and nodded, knowing her sons' tricks all too well.

She returned to the trunk before speaking to James, "I better find a place for it then…James go upstairs with your father…we have something for you before you leave tomorrow."

James sprinted after his father, who had gotten a head start up the stairs. He followed his father into his parent's bedroom.

A package lay on the silky blue bedspread, wrapped in sapphire blue paper. His father gestured toward the gift, and James slit the card open with his finger.

_Dear James,_

_We are so proud of you for attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! We know you will have a great time, and that you will make excellent friends, which you will cherish forever. We love you, and we'll miss you during your time at school. Learn as much as you can, and enjoy your next seven years at school. Have fun with this gift, but use it carefully, your grandfather passed it down to your father when he went to school, so now your father is passing it on to you. It might come in handy! Use it well._

_We Love You,_

_Mum and Dad_

James smiled at his dad.

"Go on! Open it!" His Dad joked.

Grinning, James tore off the paper.

"It's an Invisibility cloak!" He exclaimed, putting it over his head, and jumping on his father in a big hug, thus causing the cloak to fall off again.

Mr. Potter staggered back slightly at the jump, but caught himself, and laughed as he squeezed his only son.

"Now," Mr. Potter started, "You have fun with that at school, search every corner, follow every path, until you know Hogwarts backwards, forwards, sideways, up-ways, down-ways, and any other way, with your eyes closed alright?" They chuckled together, and with all his effort Mr. Potter picked up his boy.

"James," he said in James' ear, "I really am proud of you, you're going to make an amazing wizard, you know why?"

James smiled, "Why?"

"Because you're my son!" And the two laughed together, all the way down the Hall.

**A/N:So there you are! Another great chappie, and I wanna hear how great you think it really is! Thnx to all my reviewers!**

**angelcandi, 4ever4given, Jumpernumbernine, harry-an-ginny, Ruthie, saybriel-terrigan, The Orange Mango, Korean Sushi, sashi the tootsie roll, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, mo, Aine Darcy, lilybookworm, xlovexcoffeexandxrocknrollx, Tayni the Tiny, Lawwwren, starlight1234,lilyhermioneevans,Dreamer, grannyHPfan, Julia Fern, Rising-Phoenix07, Serendiffity, iAmThEcHiZzNiTmAn, hurley22, and rohosluvsrolos.**

**You all ROCK!-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	6. And So it Begins

**A/N: You all must be sooooo mad at me! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! i said i'd be gone a couple weeks more like a month! School is all I have to say for myself...i feel ashamed really I do...but I'm making it up to you with this chappie...because it's my longest chappie yet...I hope you all like it! Please Drop a review for me! They all brighten my day! R&R! Enjoy!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**

**Reborn Ashes- Chapter 6 - And so it Begins…**

_"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." -Dr. Seuss_

_Dear Lily,_

_Did your parents enjoy the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans you bought for them? Did you give Petunia the spinach one like you promised? I bet she choked on it! Mum wanted me to tell you we'll meet you around 10:30 at Kings Cross Station, I can't wait to see you again! And you're parents too! I hope you'll like my Dad and my sister Jill too! But she can be really shy so please forgive her if she says nothing at all!_

_See you soon –_

_Maggie _

Mrs. Rose Evans read the letter from Lily's new "twin", as her husband packed lily's trunk into the car. She began to cry.

"What is it Rose?" Mr. Evans asked, although he knew exactly what was wrong.

"To think we've had Lily for the past 11 years, and now we finally notice her when we find out she has some special magical abilities in a world unknown? It's like we were just news reporters who don't notice anyone until they have some special title or ability that could bring in publicity. We're monsters! Poor Lily!" Rose sobbed into her handkerchief.

John Evans frowned, "Rose, this is how we pay Lily back. We let her do what she wants to do with her life. Let her do what makes her happy! And right now, she wants to be a witch. She's making friends for once, and she's going to have loads of fun with people who have things in common with her. I want lily to stay just as much as you do, but we have debts to pay for, and I think she's made a good decision. She'll come back for the summer."

Rose smiled, "She really will be happy?"

John nodded.

"Then what can I do? Rose shrugged smiling, and john enveloped her in a warm hug.

Lily watched the scene below through her bedroom window. She looked around at her room one last time. The pictures of her family at the coast when she was three, the day she lost her first tooth, and her many piano recitals where she wore medals around her neck for the "Musical Achievement Award".

Was she happy about going to school with her new friends, or was she sad to leave her family just as they began to notice her?

But no matter what Lily felt inside she knew she had to be a witch. Something inside of her just wouldn't let her miss this opportunity, and she wasn't about to let it go either.

"There's a place for people like me." Lily said as she stroked Meggie's feathers. And once more she looked out the window, where the sky was full of gray patches, but through the clouds shone one single ray of light.

"There really is hope."

"OH! I'll miss my Jamesie so much!" Cried Mrs. Potter, as they stopped in front of the barrier with James' baggage.

"Ruby," Mr. Potter spoke, "it's time for James to go. It's time for _new adventures._" He winked at James.

Mrs. Potter hugged James for the umpteenth time, and finally Mr. Potter pulled her back.

It was true, James would miss his parents, but he was open-minded to the fact that he would make friends, and improve his ways as a trickster.

So, with the final good-bye's, James ran at the barrier between the two platforms - not knowing exactly what lay on the other side.

Lily and her family had just arrived at Platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station, when a flurry of red curls erupted in Lily's face, and two arms flung around her neck.

"Lily!" Maggie squealed, and backed off as Lily stumbled back.

"Maggie!" Lily replied, a little out of breath.

"Sorry." Maggie apologized, "I'd like you to meet my sister, Jill, and my dad Paul."

"Nice to meet you." Lily replied shyly.

"Maggie's told us so much about you, Lily." Mr. Potter replied, his tone was very dry, and his expression was ever so much different than his wife's or his children's. "And these must be your parents."

Lily turned, she'd almost forgotten about them, "Er- yes! This is my mum, Rose, and my dad, John, and my sister Petunia." Petunia rolled her eyes, which earned her a wee swat from her mother.

The parents all greeted each other, and Joseph introduced himself to Lily's parents also. The women greeted each other warmly, having met before Lily left with the Potter's to Diagon Alley.

Later on, as the clock struck five to the hour, the parents initiated their good-byes, remembering to wish their children a good year.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans pulled Lily aside, and Mrs. Evans held Lily by the shoulders.

"Now Lily," she began fussing with Lily's jacket nervously, "If you need anything you can always talk to us, we'll always love you no matter what choices you make, or which way you decide to go."

"Just be Lily; make friends, have fun, and enjoy yourself, because we get you back for the summer." Mr. Evans grinned.

Lily tried to smile, but her lip quivered, and she began to cry. "I'll miss you." And she threw herself in her mother's arms.

Mrs. Evans just held her daughter as close as possible.

Mr. Evans finally broke the two apart, and Lily waved as she pushed her trolley over to the barrier as Maggie and Joseph ran through.

And she ran…she ran right into…...

"Ouch!" said the thing,

Lily shrieked!

Something hurtled into Lily from behind, and she fell forward onto the thing she had pushed running through the barrier.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed, just getting off of the cushion of her fall.

"That seems to be the way we greet each other now doesn't it?" The thing said, righting his askew glasses.

Lily stared in amazement, but soon replaced it with a smile. All she could muster was. "Sorry."

And James, acting surprised said, "Well if it isn't Lily Evans! Fancy meeting you here, no matter what the consequences." And he rubbed his back where Lily's trolley had hit him.

Behind them someone cleared his throat, "If you two are done getting caught up with each other, I wouldn't mind asking for an apology."

Lily and James whirled around to see a young boy about their age with a very lean and muscular body, and especially dark bangs hanging over his sad gray eyes. Altogether, some girls might say, gorgeous.

"Er- I'm very sorry. I hope you're alright." Lily's cheeks went red. _What a great first impression on wizard kind Lily! _Lily thought to herself.

"Sure I'm fine. I thought you'd be yelling at me! For 'being such an arse in every way!'" He imitated the sound of a very high-pitched girl voice.

Lily giggled, and James couldn't help but chuckle.

James stepped forward. "James Potter."

"Sirius Black." The boy replied, "And who might you be?" He inquired.

"Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black." And they shook hands.

The train whistle blew, and behind them Maggie screamed, "Lily hurry!"

"Coming!" Lily shouted back, "We better go find a seat." And she, with the two boys in tow, headed for the train.

Joseph, you don't suppose that's-" 

"Maggie, even if it is, he'll be going to the same school as us, so we'll have to be civil in the very least."

"But why is Lily with him?"

"Just act normal- she's entitled to her choices too."

"Sometimes, Joseph, you scare me with how much you sound like Dad."

"I guess that's why I'm Head Boy!"

"But I still don't like this, I don't like this at all."

Lily, Maggie, and the boys boarded the train quickly, and eventually Joseph found a compartment with seats enough for his sister, and her friend.

"Maggie, Lily- I have to go to the Head's Compartment to meet the Head Girl, and the prefects. These are the Turners – Lydia's on the quidditch team, and her sister Anne is a prefect. They have a sister your age, why don't you sit with them so I know where you are." Maggie headed inside, but Lily turned to the boys.

"I'm really sorry, but there doesn't seem to be enough room for us, and I'm supposed to sit with Maggie and I-"

"'S alright," Sirius interrupted, "I think I see a compartment up ahead, have fun with your friend, I'm sure you'd probably get along better with her anyway-talking about the latest dress robes and all. C'mon James, that compartment up there."

Sirius trudged on, and James smiled apologetically, "See you at sorting." He replied, and jogged after Sirius.

It turned out Sirius' gray eyes were pretty clear; no one else had taken the last compartment, and so the two pushed their baggage into the baggage storage above.

However, as Sirius forced his upwards, the locks came loose, and pranks of all kinds flew to the floor.

Sirius swore openly.

James stared big eyed at all the fantastic merchandise!

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled.

"Are you kidding!" James exclaimed, "Some of this stuff isn't even on the market yet! I've tried ordering some of it with my Dad, but Mum always catches us. How'd you get all of this?"

A smile spread onto Sirius' face, "You do pranks too then?"

"Of course! They're addicting," James grinned mischievously, "It's hard to stop."

"I know exactly what you mean!" And the two boys were off telling each other of their closest shaves, and their most daring pranks ever! James had no doubt he and Sirius were going to get on real well from here on out.

Lily and Maggie were jubilantly greeted into the Turner's compartment.

Lydia Turner, a strawberry blonde, with brown eyes, and toned skin, was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, as Joseph had explained. She'd been on the team since 2nd year, and she would most likely become captain next year since Joseph, Miranda Watson, Jeffery Stone, and Heather Wright would be graduating, and she was the eldest out of those left.

Lydia's brother, Scottie, had brown curly locks and sea blue eyes, with tan skin. He was a 2nd year, who was planning on trying out for the team as a beater.

Anne Turner, Lydia's identical twin (in nothing besides looks), was indeed a prefect, as Joseph had pointed out, from Ravenclaw, with a very matter-of-fact tone to her voice, and who kept commenting on their volume level whilst reading her book.

Now, as for the young girl Joseph had mentioned as well - her name was Charlotte. And Lily's first impression of her was – she was confident.

Charlotte Turner had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, tan skin, and a face full of energy. She made sure she was included in every conversation, but at the same time, made everybody laugh.

On the subject of quidditch, Charlotte beamed!

"When I'm 12, I'm going to try out for seeker! It seems like the best position. You can help out when finding the snitch is completely hopeless, and when it finally does show up – you can awe everyone with your awesome ability. I mean, really, what is quidditch without the seeker? The game would go on longer than that game in Russia that went on for two days straight with a seeker!" She paused to take a breath.

But Anne spoke up first, "You know," she looked up from her book, "That wasn't the longest game in history. It was –"

Charlotte interrupted, "Ghouls and goblins if I care, Anne, besides, don't you have some prefect meeting you've been bragging about for the past two weeks?"

Anne gasped! Looking at her watch and dashing out of the compartment.

Everyone laughed

Charlotte turned to Maggie, "So, which position is your favorite?"

Maggie paused, "Well, I like them all, but I prefer keeper myself I –" Again Charlotte interrupted,

"Heather Wright plays that position for Gryffindor – but she's leaving after this season. You should try out next year! We could be on the team together – all of us!" Charlotte grinned exquisitely at Lily, "Which position do you like?"

Lily's ears burned, "Actually, I've never played quidditch before."

Charlotte's jaw dropped to its maximum, "Never? Never played quidditch? Then we must play at school at the stadium, maybe on a weekend or something! We'll teach you how to fly, and you'll be perfect! And then we'll play together until we graduate. You might make a nice chaser in time. Beater is more for boys, like Scottie, and since I'll be seeker, and Maggie will be keeper, chaser is really the only suitable position left! You'll love it once you try it! Promise me you'll try!"

Amused, Lily smiled, "Alright. I'll try, if I can get some help!"

Charlotte squealed and hugged Lily, "We're all going to be best friends! I hope we all make Gryffindor. I wouldn't be able to stand the slick hair slime balls in Slytherin – but they wouldn't accept me anyway, I'm only a half-blood. And Hufflepuff is just for the stupid buggers that couldn't be placed anywhere else! Then all that's left is Ravenclaw and listening to bossy Anne all the time is not how I plan to spend my Hogwarts career!"

After some animated conversation about the latest edition of the Invisible Syrup Filled Balloons (only invisible after the top is punched), Sirius changed the subject.

"So that girl, something Evans…"

"Lily." It sent a shiver up James' back.

"Yeah her, where did you meet her?"

James explained the story of how Lily had screamed when James had made the cabinets fly open, and how afterwards, she had apologized, and they became friends.

Sirius chuckled, "So she's obviously not familiar, with our kind then – we blow something up practically every day! Muggle-born most likely, they're usually the quiet and polite ones, because they don't want enemies, they don't want trouble, they don't want to be kicked out of our world. Did you ask her anything like that?"

"No." James stated, "We didn't exactly talk much. She was waiting to buy a wand too. I hadn't even seen her again until today."

Sirius' eyebrows perked up. "Do you like her?"

James was at a loss. It was a question that had come up once or twice since their cross of paths in Diagon Alley, but at the same time it was a question he hadn't answered.

"I hardly even know her." Was all he could supply.

But Sirius wasn't changing the subject again until he got an answer. Sure, he could see it in James' face the true answer. But he liked it when people actually admitted to it, otherwise there really was no fun in the matter.

And so... he gave James the I-know-there's-more look, and forced James to answer.

"What?" James asked innocently.

Sirius continued to look at him.

"What?" He asked again

Sirius just shook his head.

"Alright." James' put on what his mum would call his sly face, "How about this. As soon as we're sorted- you owe me a quidditch match."

"I'm listening." Sirius agreed leaning in, this was about to get good.

"If you win, I have to ask out any girl from school - of your choice."

"What happens if you don't do it?" Sirius asked.

"Then I do your school papers for the next three weeks."

"And if you win?"

"You have to ask out any girl from school of my choice, and if you don't, you do my schoolwork for the next three weeks. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sirius shouted, "But watch out Potter – I'm the best when it comes to the ladies!"

"No Black- you watch out, because I'm going to whip your arse at quidditch first!"

And as the train lurched to a stop, James knew only time could tell what adventures lay ahead.

And as the train lurched to a stop, Lily knew only time could tell what adventures lay ahead.

Only time…

**A/N: So...you likey? Drop a review and tell me what you think...writers always need communication coming from their readers so they know what they need to work on and so they know what you would like to see as well!**

**So who do you think will win the match? Sirius or James?**

**Will James by some strange chance lose the match, and if he does will Sirius make him ask out the one girl who James may have the hardest time asking, because he actually _has_ feelings for her? **

**Or will Sirius become the ladies man we all know he is, and lose the match against the famous James Potter?**

**Who will win? Drop your answer in a review...and if I haven't said it enough...**

**I ALLOW ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**

**Did I mention I love getting them too? THNX 4 R&R's!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	7. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: It's been loooooooooooooong I know. Please except my apology- especially since my apology offering is this chappie! It's the longest I've ever written!!!!!! I like the end, myself. - My poll for the week is... What's your favorite KIND of story, or your favorite EVENT in a story? Please reply, because you just might see something like it occuring here in my story!**

**I've updated my profile recently! Some extra juicy sneak peeks in my sneak peek section!!!!!! Check 'em out! And the update newsletter is at the end, for those of you who don't really care for my rants. If I've forgotten something you'd like me to add PM me!**

**Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Reborn Ashes- Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat**

_"The generous and the brave lead the best lives." _

_Norwegian Proverbs_

The First years gazed in awe at the beautiful craftsmanship of the sculptures in the gigantic castle called Hogwarts.

In the foyer they found four statues standing each in front of a beautifully woven tapestry, which either read Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. For these were the four houses at Hogwarts.

The statue of Gryffindor was a sturdy man, with a long robe, holding a sword, with his name engraved upon it in one hand, and grasping an envelope in his other.

Helga Hufflepuff sat at a wonderfully carved stone table, with a teacup in her hand, which matched the tea set on the table. She sat regally with her back straight and a grandmotherly smile on her face.

Rowena Ravenclaw was found standing amongst piles of stone books, and gracing the tip of her wand in her slender hands. Her face sculpted with the utmost care, in a exceedingly wise expression.

And, finally, a serpent coiled at the base of a cauldron, next to Salazar Slytherin who issued a piercing stare towards the center of the room, as if he could tell (though he was made of stone) if you were truly a worthy wizard.

"Welcome First years, to your new home." A slightly familiar voice echoed, as none other than Professor McGonagall slid down the stairs.

"I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house, and your transfiguration teacher here at the school. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses." The Professor motioned to each of the statues as she recited their name.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

"Your house here will be like your family. You will attend classes with them, sleep in your house dormitories, and share your house common room together." The First years listened intently.

"Also, whilst you are here, your accomplishments, and triumphs will earn you points for your house. However, rule breaking will result in the loss of your points.

"At the end of the year, whichever house has the most points will be awarded the house cup." Many of the First years grinned excitedly at each other.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Immediately after the grand doors were opened to the Great Hall, Lily understood why her hands were shaking. She was very nervous, and eventually, her knees started quivering.

She looked to both Charlotte and Maggie, and at their creased eyebrows, and goose bumps, Lily knew she was not alone.

When they'd come in, Lily had tried to find James, and Sirius. She had not seen them since they parted on the train. Even with James' rumpled hair…she could not seem to find them.

Although Lily hadn't found James, or Sirius, James had had no difficulty whatsoever spying Lily. (Her carrot red hair sort of gave her away.)

He had meant to wave to her, so that she'd spot them, but he'd thought better of it when Sirius began to investigate in just who he was looking for so desperately.

James was nervous too, walking into the Great Hall had suddenly made James feel very small. All the students would, of course, be older than he and his friends. Not to mention how gigantic the room was in comparison to him. It did have to fit them _all_ inside after all.

In front of the room now, Professor McGonagall placed a ragged, old, over patched hat, with many tears and frays on a wooden stool. And then…

Everything went silent. The hat was _talking!_

Oh you may not think I'm pretty 

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in old wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

For I'm a thinking cap! 

The First years stood confused for a moment, but joined in clapping with the other students as the hat finished it's 'song'.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "When I call you name, you will put the sorting hat n your head, and be sorted into your houses.

"Abbott, Brett!" A short stubby blonde boy immerged from the crowd of First years. He set the sorting hat, though timidly as if it would bite him and gobble him up, upon his head, and jumped as a faint murmur erupted in his mind.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted, and one of the long tables burst into applause.

"Alisson, Kiara!" McGonagall announced, and a surly girl, with a dull, expressionless face stepped up to the hat. Undaunted as it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

James observed as the many First years were sorted.

"Allred, Elina!" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and "Avery, Erebus!" easily became a Slytherin. But then…

"Black, Sirius!"

James gave his mate the thumbs up, and a 'little' push, as Sirius trudged up the steps.

In his mind Sirius heard the sorting hat mutter, "A clean blood line for sure, but unfailing courage lies deep within your skin. A fair bit of cunning though either…what's this? Against your destiny are we? We'll see how you do, then, in…GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!" Sirius shot James an amused look, and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. James wanted Gryffindor even more now.

Dumbledore watched as Minerva wrote down the houses of each student…

_Bridgeman, Aden - Ravenclaw_

_Crabbe, Irene - Slytherin_

_Dearer, Bob - Hufflepuff_

And then… 

_Lily Evans _was called.

Lily was only half-awake when she heard her name. But her legs guided her up the stairs to the sorting hat, while her arms, as if someone else's, put the sorting hat on her head. It whispered…

"Here! Another pure heart! A brilliant mind, loyalty, kindness, and mounds of courage, only needing a key to unlock your treasures! And of course, look here! You posses very unique virtues as well. I believe your place is in GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily beamed!

The Gryffindor table cheered. When she saw James as she ran, she saw him grin broadly at her, and she smiled brilliantly back as she found a seat near to Sirius'.

Dumbledore smiled. He'd heard the sorting hats words. An intent ear helps in such things! Young Miss Evans would obviously be more than just a grand student for the next seven years.

_Everett, Emmy –Ravenclaw_

_Farrows, Keegan – Ravenclaw_

_Gleason, Eve – Gryffindor_

_Harvey, Darin – Ravenclaw_

_Holland, Loraine – Slytherin_

_Iverson, Julie – Hufflepuff_

_Jennings, Annie – Ravenclaw_

_Johansen, Toby – Hufflepuff_

_Kihn, Zeldazina – Hufflepuff_

_Kihn, Zibunysa – Hufflepuff_

"Longbottom, Frank" James watched go to Gryffindor. As did another young boy, with a pale moon face, a bony body, two sad eyes, and his grayish-brown hair. James hoped he'd be able to sit at the same table as this young boy. As he'd seen Lily walk to Gryffindor, he found his yearn for Gryffindor that much stronger.

_Meadowes, Dorcas – Raveclaw_

_Nottt, Hester – Slytherin_

_Ottis, Abigale – Hufflepuff_

_Parkinson, Mark – Slytherin_

_Parkinson, Max – Slytherin_

_Peterson, Jazel – Slytherin_

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Astonishingly also went to Gryffindor. He was chubby, with flat, dull hair, colorless eyes, and a jittery disposition as he tottered up the stairs, chewing his already gnawed off fingernails.

Then, finally…"Potter, James!"

Lily smiled as James walked to the stool, and put the hat over his frizzled hair. It made her wonder as they sat there, what exactly the hat was saying up in _his _head. But she didn't get much of a chance to really think about that, because…

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!"

Lily cheered!

Sirius whooped!

And James just sprinted down the steps to take the seat next to Sirius, and across from Lily, who smiled wonderfully back at him, even when they sat down.

Lily, James, and Sirius watched as Maggie was also sorted into Gryffindor. Maggie seemed pleased, but a little out of spirits as she noticed James across from Lily. Lily wondered back to the day at Diagon Alley, but was forced not too, when Charlotte came careening down the aisle squealing. Throwing herself at Maggie and Lily in a huge hug she said, "We made it! We made it! We're all in Gryffindor!"

The headmaster smiled as he saw the young girls huddle together. _Already making friends._ He thought smiling kindly.

Professor McGonagall was copying down the last of the students and their houses.

_Potter, Margaret - Gryffindor_

_Prewett, Alice – Gryffindor_

_Quincy, Cole – Ravenclaw_

_Rookwood, Augustus – Slytherin_

_Snape, Severus – Slytherin_

_Turner, Charlotte – Gryffindor_

_Urvine, Brady – Hufflepuff_

_Walch, Winter – Ravenclaw_

_Worth, Holly – Ravenclaw_

_Young, Graysen – Ravenclaw_

_Zunk, Joshua – Hufflepuff_

Professor Dumbledore looked up with silver eyes as the last of the students were sorted. A very promising year- both good and bad- he observed. But it was now time for the Start of Term words.

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts!"

James quieted down, with the other students as the best wizard of all time stood to address the students.

It was the man his father had always spoken so admirably of: Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sure we're all in for a spectacular year! But there are a few people I'd like the students to recognize for their services.

"Our Professors and faculty always work very hard to supply the students, with the things they need. We are very grateful to the time and effort they present every year." The students all clapped politely.

"This year, I am glad to announce Joseph Potter, and Miranda Watson as our Head Boy and Girl. Good luck to you." The Gryffindors clapped and whooped the loudest, until the Professor put his hand up for silence.

"…And also, to our Prefects." All the houses screamed in support for their prefects (and Charlotte gave an uninterested look towards her sister in the neighboring table.)

Dumbledore smiled, "But enough of that! I'm sure you will all come to discover, or re-discover, just how great everybody at Hogwarts is. However, I believe it is time for the feast!"

Looking back at their tables, the students found stuffed turkeys, chicken legs, roast beef, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, steamed carrots, corn, gravy, dinner rolls with honey-butter, salads, fruits with marshmallow dip, wild rice, mint jelly, even peppermint humbugs!

Sirius' eyes widened, and he exchanged glances, with one of the Gryffindor boys, Frank Longbottom.

"Dig in!" Sirius shouted, and piled everything and anything he could reach, onto his plate.

James and Lily smirked at this, and Lily daintily forked a grape, while James took to slicing up a few porkchops.

Lily felt a nudge at her side. "Do you know them?" Charlotte asked her, in her normal volume- loud!

Overhearing, James stopped trying to spear some peas, and answered for her. "Oh! We met at Diagon Alley, getting our wands and all that. Say, which wand did you get Lily?" James turned to Lily curiously.

"Willow, ten and a quarter inches, with a phoenix feather. Why?" Lily placed some turkey in her mouth.

_She has very good manners_, James noticed- the napkin was on her lap and her elbows never touched the table! Sounds like someone his mum would like, he thought.

"No reason, how about you – 'er."

Lily realized she hadn't introduced Charlotte to him, but, of course, Charlotte didn't give her the chance.

"I'm Charlotte Turner, I met Lily on the train this afternoon. My sister Lydia is a chaser on the quidditch team, although Scottie will probably be the new beater that they're looking for. He's really good! I want to be seeker next year, Lily's going to be chaser, and Maggie's going to be keeper and-"

James interrupted ("_Smart guy. Daring too, interupting Charlotte of all people."_ Lily thought.), "Planning to be chaser are we? Do you normally play that position?" He directed at Lily.

Again, Charlotte was not one to be, without her share in the conversation (or more), "No, silly, she's never even played before! But I'm going to teach her! She'll be fantastic, unless of course she has no quidditch skill whatsoever-" Lily looked very downtrodden.

"- but she's too smart, and nice to be that bad!" Lily grinned exquisitely.

_Gorgeous smile, _James thought again.

"I might be able to give a few pointers." James smiled, "My dad was on the quidditch team – captain even – when he was here. He was in Gryffindor too! He taught me how to fly. I don't mind being chaser or seeker myself, but I'll have to be a chaser, since seeker is already taken." James teased, Lily smiled, and Charlotte spoke up.

"Indeed it is! Wow! The whole team is already set up for next year! Brilliant!" And she popped a blueberry in her mouth, and took a breath to speak again, when Sirius exclaimed at the thousands of desserts at the table.

James laughed.

Lily giggled.

And they both bent for the cherry pie, grabbing the knife at the same time.

James' eyes darted away, and he let her cut the pie.

Lily blushed and handed him the first, biggest piece

"This year is going to be perfect." Lily thought

The years ahead looked bright to James, and he took the piece of pie from her, soft, slender, white hands.

**A/N: Like I said, I like the end! Hope you liked it! Plez drop a review! And answer the poll!**

** What is your favorite kind of story? Or your favorite event in a story?**

**Reviews should make me post faster! Winter break is in a few days!**

**-Hermione-lilypotter1234**


	8. The 411 Update :

Hello Readers

Wow, so yeah I haven't updated this story in forever and it's been published for like a year! I feel bad, so sad and all that depressed stuff…but my work is making me feel all pressured, and let's face it, none of us really believed I could write all 8 stories I had planned.

However, though I may not be able to actually write out everything I will still give you all really nice summaries once school is out of every year, until I begin at Lily and James' either 6th or 7th year (I haven't decided yet :D )

So, be on the lookout, thank you to all of you who've been waiting so long, and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you all very severely.

I won't wait 3 months to put the summaries up I promise!

-Lazylilies (new penname, new ideas, gosh things have changed a lot!)


End file.
